closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
DNA Productions
Background DNA Productions is an animation company founded in 1987 by Joh'n' A'. '''D'avis and Keith Alcorn. Undeniably it's most successful project was Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and its animated spin-off series on Nickelodeon. The company closed down in 2006, following the flop of the theatrical film The Ant Bully. Many of its employees went to work for Reel FX Creative Studios, while others went to O Entertainment and founded its animation division, Omation. 1st Logo (1992-94) bandicam 2016-12-28 10-25-35-807.jpg '''WARNING: Due to graphic violence, please do not post pictures and videos of the VHS or "The Honeymoonies" variants. Logo: On a white background, three people (Keith Alcorn on the left, an unknown person in the middle, and John A. Davis on the right) are seen with quirky expressions on their faces; they look somewhat distorted (likely mirrored). The pictures are all in boxes and in grayscale. Copyright information is seen below. Variants: *In 1993, the picture was changed to three people (John A. Davis on the left, Keith Alcorn in the middle, and an unknown person on the right; it could be Paul Claerhout, who voiced the 7th logo) with vivid expressions while the photo is distorted. *On the Nanna & Lil' Puss Puss Show VHS tape from Expanded Entertainment, the people are replaced with Lil' Puss Puss constantly hiccuping and Nanna trying to shush him throughout the credits. Puss Puss then tries to hold the hiccups in, expanding his head until it explodes, with blood covering Nana in the process as she too begins hiccuping. Copyright information appears above. *On the Nanna & Lil' Puss Puss short "The Honeymoonies", the people are replaced with a static image of Puss Puss holding up Nana's disembodied head and presenting it with his other hand as he smiles. Copyright information is seen below. FX/SFX: The text wobbling. Cheesy Factor: The text looks ugly as well as the strange pictures, and "The Honeymoonies" and VHS variants are unnecessarily violent. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the short. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the Nanna & Lil' Puss Puss short "Off the Record", the vocals are backmasked. When the music ends and fades out, it then fades back in and ends with a broken glass sound effect. *The VHS variant uses a fiddle version of the theme composed by Paul Claerhout (used in the shorts as background music), which is accompanied by various sound effects that correspond to the actions displayed on screen. *On the short "The Honeymoonies", the audio is very slightly higher-pitched. Availability: Seen on Nanna and Lil' Puss Puss. Scare Factor: It depends on the variant. *Low to medium for the original two logos. They appear jarringly, and the end music, faces, and mere surprise of seeing them instead of the other DNA logos might get to some. None to minimal for those used to seeing them, or find them to be funny. The Off the Record variant can catch some people off-guard. *None to medium for the VHS variant. The somewhat grotesque cartoon animation could unnerve many, especially those uncomfortable with the sight of blood. *Low to nightmare for "The Honeymoonies" variant. The disembodied head, the expression on Nana's face, the blood on the floor, the somewhat evil grin on Puss Puss, and the excessive detail will definitely unnerve a lot of sensitive people, even if it's cartoony and on a white background. However, the scare factor is lower and the logo can be considered funny to those who are used to the short's morbid content. 2nd logo (1994) NOTE: The 2nd-6th logos (and the prototype variant of the 7th) can be seen here. Nicknames: "The Demo", "DNA Drive-In", "The Pegasus Crashing Into a Rock Formation Logo" Logo: We see a road with cacti spread about it on the sides. The camera zooms into a drive-in theater, with large signs depicting "The Demo: Now Showing On Screen 1". Once it fully zooms into a screen, we see an animated pegasus flying in the air as normal. Helix the Cat (who looks rough) flies by using his tails as a propeller and the pegasus looks at him for a moment. Helix motions toward the audience in a pose that seems like he's going to whisper to them as he flies offscreen. Suddenly, the pegasus is in shock and it crashes into a giant rock formation, with the big letters "DNA" carved into it. The camera slowly pans out. The text "DNA" in a white Times New Roman font is seen at the bottom left of the screen throughout the entire logo. FX/SFX: The zoom-in to the theater screen, and the animation afterwards. A good combination of traditional cartoon animation and CGI. Music/Sounds: The sound of wind blowing as we zoom down the road, followed by an excerpt from Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto 1 which plays throughout the animation of the pegasus flying. This becomes distorted once the pegasus flies into the giant rock. A final, triumphant chord plays as the rock structure is revealed. Availability: Extremely rare. Alongside the 3rd-6th logos and the prototype variant of the 7th, it appears as a bumper on the same Nana and Lil' Puss Puss VHS that houses the VHS variant of the 1st logo. Scare Factor: None to medium. The music changing at the end will probably put a few off, but at the same time cause some to chuckle. 3rd logo (1994) Nicknames: "The DNA Pencil Sketch" Logo: On a background that looks like a multicolored light's rays and an abstract, multi-sided, pointy shape, we see a green pencil sketch turn from a "D" into an "N" and finally into an "A". FX/SFX: 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A fast, dramatic piano piece. Availability: See 2nd logo. Scare Factor: None to low. 4th logo (1994) Nickname: "Paper DNA" Logo: Just three pieces of paper being crumpled over and over, each saying the letters "D", "N", and "A". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A gurgling sound, spitting, and a burp. Availability: See 2nd logo. Scare Factor: Low. It might startle some with it's jarring appearance. 5th logo (1994) Nickname: "DNA?" "Spinning DNA" Logo: The logo consists of "DNA?" in a bold color-changing font spinning on a bluish background. FX/SFX: The text spinning. It's hard to tell what this logo really resembles, making it almost seem like a station ID. Music/Sounds: A quirky, fast-paced woodwind theme. Availability: See 2nd logo. Scare Factor: None to low. 6th logo (1994) Nicknames:"Yay! Boo! Yay!" "DNA Place-down" Logo: The word "DNA" places itself by letter on a textured floor. The letters are textured as well. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The letters placing themselves, hindered by rather effortless animation. Music/Sounds: Two people shout "Yay! Boo! Yay!" alternating between letters as each letter appears. This sound effect also appears on the Space Ghost Coast to Coast episode "Sequel". Availability: See 2nd logo. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. Some people might be rattled with the startled appearance. 7th logo (1994-2000) O Entertainment DNA Productions, Inc. Nicktoons dna.PNG|The former mascot of the DNA Productions logo named, Helix Nicknames: "Helix, the Purple Cat Scientist", "Where's Paul?" Logo: Inside a red-orange circle on a very dark red background, we see a purple cat (nicknamed Helix) with two tails looking like DNA and a big pink human-like nose, wearing a white lab coat with a purple bowtie on it, from the back. In a circle around the circle containing the creature, we see the pink text "DNA PRODUCTIONS INC." in a cartoony font. He then turns his head to look at us, and jumps to face us while holding his arms out. The text shines. Variant: A prototype version had a black background, red, puffy text, and a rougher version of Helix having an even more unfriendly appearance. He simply raises his finger in the air and adorns a Cheshire Cat grin. Helix is also contained within a solid, blue circle. FX/SFX: Helix turning around and jumping, the text shining; pretty fluid animation. For the prototype, Helix raising his finger and the text shining. Music/Sounds: The best way to describe the noises heard is two series of echoing, bouncy, high-pitch, distorted "guitar notes", followed by an echoing beat, and a loud, echoing (SPROING) sound as Helix finishes his jump. The prototype had a stock high-pitched "phone-voice" sound. Availability: Rare. Seen on the 1998 Jimmy Neutron pilot "Runaway Rocketboy", which can be found on the Confusion Fusion DVD. Was also seen on the obscure video series Jingaroo. See 2nd logo for the prototype. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The weird noises and Helix might catch you off guard if you haven't seen it before, expecting the 8th logo and wind up with this, but otherwise it's harmless. None to low for the prototype. 8th Logo (2002-2006) DNA Productions.PNG DNA Productions 2.PNG DNA Productions 3.PNG DNA Productions 4.PNG DNA Productions 5.PNG DNA Productions 6.PNG Hi I'm Paul Two Pauls Hola, Soy Pablo Paul What Now Paul's Line? Where's Paul-0 Nicknames: "Hi, I'm Paul!" (Original), "Hi, We're Paul!" (Double Your Pleasure), "¡Hola, Soy Pablo!" (Bi-Lingual Paul), "Oh, My Eye!" "!luaP m'I ,iH" (Backwards Masking Paul), "So What Do You Want Me To Say Now?" (Paul Blooper #1), "Hi, I'm......Line?" (Paul Blooper #2), "...Paul?" (Coffee Break Paul), "DNA Monkey", "Paul, the Three-Eyed Monkey" Logo: On a tropical background complete with a beach, and a sunset, we see the black, lowercase text "d n a productions" with "d n a" bigger and spaced and "productions" underneath, near the top of the screen, and 2 double helix coconut trees twisting behind a bush. Paul jumps up from behind the trees with his back turned to us. Then, he turns around, revealing that he has a parietal eye, and waves at us, saying "Hi, I'm Paul!" Variants: There are six variants, they can be viewed on dnahelix.com: *''Double Your Pleasure'': Two Pauls appear and say "Hi, we're Paul!" *''Bi-Lingual Paul'': Paul is wearing a (barely visible) hat and a mustache, when he turns around, he says "¡Hola, soy Pablo!", which means "Hi, I'm Paul!" in Spanish. *''Backwards Masking Paul'': The logo is played in reverse, making Paul sounding like he's saying "Oh, my eye!". *''Paul Blooper #1'': Paul forgets his lines, and says "So what do you want me to say now?" *''Paul Blooper #2'': Paul forgets his lines again, and says "Hi, I'm.....line?" *''Coffee Break Paul'': Paul is missing. A man off-screen says softly, "Paul?". Trivia: The logo's mascot is named after Paul Claerhout, one of DNA's first three employees. According to a Tumblr post of a Email asking about Paul's creation (which might be proof that DNA has restarted), Paul was voiced by Claerhout himself. FX/SFX: The spinning trees, and Paul jumping up and waving to us, all in gorgeous CGI That is in the same style as in the Jimmy neutron cartoon. Music/Sounds: A happy tropical xylophone sounder, most likely a stock piece. Tropical birds and insects can be heard in the background, but only on the original variant. Paul's voice is an innocent, high-pitched man's voice. Music/Sounds Trivia: This logo's music may be stock, considering that it's featured in the Macintosh game Ants Afire (as seen in this video), as the finishing sound in ImgBurn and DVD Decryptor, as a tool in Kid Pix, and in the Sound Ideas Series 6000 sound effects library; in addition, the last part of the theme was used on a recent ad for Aldi in Australia (a video can be found here; the theme is heard about 3/4 of the way in), The Logo's Music (Without the Voice) was used as a Ringtone on the Man's Phone in Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey, and all of the theme is heard when you reach to a candy, bear, or biscuit in the game Logic Ball from the V. Smile game Scooby Doo: Funland Frenzy. Availability: Uncommon. This appeared on all episodes of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. The double Paul appears on "The Junkman's Cometh". The coffee break Paul appears on "Men at Work". The reverse Paul appears on "Foul Bull"/"The Science Fair Affair". The Spanish Paul appears on "The Mighty Wheezers"/"Billion Dollar Boy". The blooper 1 Paul appears on "Attack of the Twonkies". The blooper 2 Paul appears on "My Big Fat Spy Wedding". Current TV prints plastered all of them with the normal version. The logo can be still seen on VHS, DVD and Amazon Video. The variants are all retained on Hulu prints of of the show. Editor's Note: Regardless, some people find that Paul is cute and funny, and this is a memorable logo. *Normal & Paul Blooper #2: Depends on your point of view; it can range from none to low. This logo has scared a few children, and Paul's third eye can startle some, but most people should be fine watching it. *Double Your Pleasure: Minimal to low, due to both of the 2 Pauls and the same reason above. *Bi-Lingual Paul: Minimal to low. Paul's mustache, along with his 3 eyes, might catch you off-guard. *Backwards Masking Paul: Low, due to Paul staring suddenly at the beginning, still with 3 eyes. *Paul Blooper #1: Low, bordering on medium for those seeing it the first time. Paul suddenly coming up and saying something different can be a little surprising, although it's intended to be funny. *Coffee Break Paul: None to minimal. The sudden voiceover saying "Paul?" might catch some off-guard. Category:Family and Animation Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Animation studio Category:1992 Category:Other Family and Animation Companies Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:3D Animation